


-flock together

by Jaybird_Wings



Series: they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [9]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Found Family, Gen, Imp! Tommy, Piglin Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Siren! Wilbur, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybird_Wings/pseuds/Jaybird_Wings
Summary: Techno explains how Phil and he got cornered. The three monsters resolve to help save their dad.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit
Series: they call clouds of space dust a nursery for stars [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127498
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	-flock together

They all stay relatively calm, given the fact Techno came home beaten up and without Phil. 

Which meant that Wilbur was frantically asking questions, Techno was stumbling to the closest first aid kit they had, and Tommy was starting to feel nauseous with worry. Or maybe he was still sick. 

“What’s going on Techno?” Wilbur pleads and the piglin as he wraps up a cut on his arm. 

Techno finally glances over to Wilbur, and says, “We went fishing like planned. A hidden cove we’d only gone to a few times before, but apparently, it wasn’t hidden enough. Humans called in monster hunters and we started running.”

He pauses as Wilbur helps bandage the wound on his face. 

“Is Phil…” Tommy trails off. His imagination goes wild, imagining every horrible scenario to fill the silence. 

“They caught up. I… I didn’t want to leave Phil, even though he insisted on splitting up. He ended up pushing me off the cliff. They lost my trail, but I saw them drag Phil away. Probably assumed he was a monster, too.” 

The three sit in heavy silence. 

Tommy doesn’t know the Overworld well. He’s only lived here a couple of months now and most of it has been in hiding. But he remembers how they first met Wil, kept in a fish tank like an animal. And Techno had said that was the better end of what happens to monsters up here. 

“But,” Tommy stutters, “he’s human. They won’t hurt him if he’s human, right?”

He doesn’t really need an answer. He knows affiliating with monsters is considered traitorous. It was the same for monsters who affiliated with humans in the Nether. 

  
  


Techno had brought Tommy to the Overworld, but Phil gave him safety here. Being on the run was hard on his annoyingly fragile health and without proper shelter, the nights were foreignly cold to him. 

He owes a lot to Phil. 

“We gotta save him, then.” 

Techno sighs, “We’re just three people, and we’re still kids.”

Wilbur asks, “Did you see the logo on their uniforms? If it’s a local company versus a corporation or government ran business, then it’ll be easier. This is a rural area that probably doesn’t see many monsters.”

“I don’t know… they were wearing black and yellow outfits, they maybe had a black design on their clothes? I was running, I wasn’t exactly examining their fashion choices...” 

A lot of what they say ends up going over his head. His thoughts veer off to Phil, and the knot in his stomach tightens. 

“... it’s definitely not a big operation. We could… we could probably break-in.” Wilbur mumbles.

Tommy stands up abruptly, “Then let’s fucking go already!”

“No, you stay here,” Techno says. 

“Wah- what, how is that fair?” Tommy yells, burning with indignation. 

“Because we’re out of healing pots. If you got hurt, you’d be out of commission and a burden to the mission. Wilbur’s got his voice and I can easily beat a human in a fight, but you’re-”

“What, because I’m weak?” He interrupts. “I survived years by myself, I’m not _helpless_. I know how to pick my fights, what to do against someone stronger than me. I’m not letting you two go off and maybe- maybe never come back or something. I’m coming whether you want me to or not.”

Techno looks angry, or maybe frustrated. Maybe murderous. It’s hard to tell his emotions when he’s not that emotive. 

It’s Wilbur who defends him, “We shouldn’t leave him here alone. What if they send a search party?”

“And I could be the distraction! I’m wonderful at catching people’s attention before running off, and while I do that you two can find Phil, get him out. Bam! We all come home and laugh this all off as some crazy adventure.” Tommy offers. 

Techno very non-discretely glances over to the scar on Tommy’s face that drags down from his cheek to his neck and below his shirt down his arm. 

  
  


The thing about family is that they know your lowest moments. Sure, Tommy never got the guts to explain what happened or how he got hurt, but Techno remembers the long process of healing and then infection and then fever. But if that was his lowest moment, then he’s confident enough to say he’s at an all-time high right now. He’s full of energy and fire and determination. 

“Okay. Okay, the three of us are going to go save Phil. But! But we’re going to prepare, and if you get overwhelmed Tommy then you just run off and hide and meet us back at the house. And Wilbur, you gotta be ready to do your siren thing and not choke up again. A moment of hesitation could mean failure. If the place is too heavily guarded then we leave and come up with a better plan. Alright?”

Wilbur and he both respond, “Alright.”

  
  


Alright. Time to plan a prison break. 

  
  



End file.
